1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a power supply apparatus and/or method, and for example, to a power supply apparatus for a temperature sensor and/or a power supply method for a temperature sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
A semiconductor device may sense temperature and/or operate differently depending on sensed temperatures. Power may be supplied to a temperature sensor for sensing the temperature only during the time when temperature is sensed, in order to reduce current consumption of the temperature sensor. Each temperature sensor may have its own lower source voltage or VDD margin. For example, when a temperature sensor uses VDD from the outside as a power source voltage, the temperature sensor may have a margin related to the minimum operating voltage. For example, a temperature sensor whose power source voltage (VDD) is 1.7 V may perform a normal operation with a minimum source voltage of 1.6 V, a lower VDD margin of the temperature sensor may be 0.1 V, i.e., the difference between 1.7 V and 1.6 V.
A temperature sensor may include an analog circuit to detect a temperature. However, the analog circuit may have a narrower, lower VDD margin than common digital logic. Accordingly, when a power source voltage (VDD) is sufficiently lower, the temperature sensor need not operate.